moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Giants
Showing all 14 items Gigantic was shown in Zootopia as "Giraffic". 11 of 11 found this interesting | Share this Third fairy tale adapted Disney animated feature film to not have a princess, with the first 2 being Peter Pan and Pinocchio. 10 of 11 found this interesting | Share this This is Disney's second adaption of "Jack and the Beanstalk" and "The Brave Little Tailor". The first times being the "Mickey and the Beanstalk" segment of Fun & Fancy Free and the Mickey Mouse short "The Brave Little Tailor". Walt Disney even considered adapting "Jack and the Beanstalk" in the early 1940s, before moving it aside to star Mickey instead. 4 of 4 found this interesting | Share this The movie was in development for a long time, even though a director was found for this movie, Disney have now decided to cancel the movie. 4 of 4 found this interesting | Share this 2018 is the eighth year to release two Disney animated feature films in the same year, with Ralph Breaks the Internet to release eight months before Gigantic in that same year. The other years where that happened being 1940 with Pinocchio and Fantasia, 1942 with Bambi and Saludos Amigos, 1977 with The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and The Rescuers, 1999 with Tarzan and Fantasia 2000, 2000 with Dinosaur and The Emperor's New Groove, 2002 with Lilo & Stitch and Treasure Planet, and 2016 with Zootopia and Moana. 3 of 3 found this interesting | Share this On October 10, 2017, Ed Catmull, Walt Disney Animation Studios President, announced that the film is being shelved. He stated to The Hollywood Reporter, "Sometimes, no matter how much we love an idea, or how much heart goes into it, we find that it just isn't working. Although it's a difficult decision, we are ending active development for now." 3 of 3 found this interesting | Share this Originally titled "Giants". 2 of 2 found this interesting | Share this Gigantic was initially set to release on March 9 2018 but was pushed to November 21st the same year allowing Ralph Breaks the Internet to take its former date, then it was pushed back another 2 years after that film's release moved. 2 of 2 found this interesting | Share this Walt Disney Animation Studios' 59th Anination Feature Film, and their first one of the 2020s. 2 of 2 found this interesting | Share this From the Creators of "Frozen", "Zootopia" and "Moana". 2 of 2 found this interesting | Share this This will be the first Walt Disney Animation Studios film to be rated G by the MPAA since Winnie the Pooh. 1 of 1 found this interesting | Share this Inma was based of a boy the crew met in spain to do research on the movie 1 of 1 found this interesting | Share this This is the third Disney animated feature film based on a fairy tale to use a reflective adjective as the title. The other two films with that being Frozen and Tangled, which were both also released on Thanksgiving, like Gigantic. 1 of 2 found this interesting | Share this